


Next Time?

by FlashFlashFlash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Baby Stump-Wentz, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Peterick, Post-Mpreg, idk it's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashFlashFlash/pseuds/FlashFlashFlash
Summary: Pete, Patrick and Bronx take their new addition to the Trohman residence for the first time, and Joe is completely besotted.-Follow up of 'Louisa vs. Martinique' and 'Patrick: The Natural Parent™'.





	Next Time?

**Author's Note:**

> I cranked this one out in under an hour, so don't expect anything great. 
> 
> Warning: I have a tendency to call strangers 'mate', so, please beware of that if you comment, as I try to reply to everyone (idk if that's annoying or not) and I nearly subjected some poor soul to such an occurrence a few minutes ago.

"Oh my God, Patrick, I can't believe you pushed this tiny baby out of your-"

"Joe!" Patrick seats at his band mate, then cocks his head towards his step-son, who is sat by him, wedged between his parents, craning to see Louie. "Bronx!" He whisper-shouts. 

"Sorry, dude," Joe sighs. "I'm in awe. Who knew you could make something so... tiny?"

"Is that a jab at my weight?" Patrick swallows, hurt. "She was only born three days ago- I haven't had time to work it off, but I will!" Patrick rushes, jumping to his own defense. 

"Dude, chill, no way!" Joe stutters, stroking Louie's head with the back of his forefinger. "I just meant, like, she's so fragile, like, I'm scared I'm gonna break her." 

"Don't! Don't break my baby!" 

"I'm not gonna; I'm being careful with her." Joe pulls his head back a little, as if he's re-evaluating the sleeping infant. "Louisa Juliet Wentz, huh? Why Louisa? Why Juliet?" 

"Louisa was an ode to 'Lewis', and that one book, 'Little Women' was written by Louisa May Alcott, and those characters were, like, so independent for their time, dude," Pete starts, grinning. 

"That book has a character called 'Jo'! You missed out on a double whammy, there," Joe huffs.

"Juliet was badass in the extreme, and I want her to know that it's okay to be sad, too." Pete powers on, completely ignoring Joe. "Next one can have your name, I promise." 

"He's not gonna forget that," Marie says, pushing the door open and coming into the room with Ruby perched happily on her hip. "I was drunk and we were only dating when I first suggested we could name our daughter after a precious gem if we had one." She sits down next to Joe on the sofa, and is followed into the room by Andy, who's carrying a tray of drinks. "I mean, I forgot about it for a while, but as soon as that pregnancy test came back positive, he bust out his geology book and bam! That was the end of that discussion." 

"Amethyst was a close second," Joe muses, nodding at the memory, but not looking away from Louie. 

"She's really beautiful, Patrick," Andy says, handing Patrick a cup of coffee. "I mean it."

"Thanks, I think so." Patrick grins and takes a sip of his full-caffeine coffee. "God, I forgot how good this tastes." 

"Why is nobody congratulating me on her beauty? She's half my DNA, too!" Pete frowns. 

"Yeah, but Patrick did all the work, Dad," Bronx reasons, kicking his legs in excitement as Andy hands him some juice. Pete's about to protest and say that he actually did do some of the work, but then he remembers sweaty, panting Patrick on his hands and knees, pushing until he nearly passed out, and keeps quiet. His son is too smart for his own good. "You didn't have to do anything." 

"Well-" 

"Peter, don't you dare finish that sentence," Patrick pounces, Mother Bear instincts kicking in to protect Bronx's innocent mind. Andy snorts and shoves a coffee at Pete, then goes to sit down in an opposite armchair, leaving the tray on the table.

It's then that Louie wakes up, and promptly begins to cry. 

"Joe, give her here." Patrick leans to take Louie from Joe, eyes a little frantic. Once he has his daughter in his arms, she begins to quieten down, but her cries have set Ruby off, and there are double the amount of tears to dry. "Next time, I am so letting my mom come stay." 

"Next time?" Pete grins, a little shocked, his eyes meeting Patrick's through the noise. "There's going to be a next time?" 

"Well, duh," Patrick begins to rock Louie from side to side. "She needs company when Bronx is at Ashlee's."

"Oh," Pete smiles down at his son. "Sweet."


End file.
